Issue 33
Official Summary Dib and ZIM both compete in the Skool's Innovation Fair, but ZIM's ultimate project-which was going to both humiliate Dib AND finally help ZIM take control of Earth-has been swapped with GIR's ultimate project, which is... something called "Mr. Wiener Face." But somehow, the judges are impressed! Could it be that the way to control the humans is through their love of processed meats? ZIM will find out!https://onipress.com/products/invader-zim-34?variant=12635418656879 Release Issue 33 was released on August 8, 2018. Variations Zim cover 33 the one with a giant weenie.png|Fred Stresing standard retail cover Zim cover 33 the one with trucks.png|Tait Howard variant cover Issue #33 has a total of 2 cover variations. #Fred Stresing standard retail cover #Tait Howard variant cover Characters in Issue #33 (In Order of Appearance) Synopsis During recess at the Skool, Dib tries to point out how unusual it is that Zim never plays any games with anyone. However, he's interrupted by the arrival of representatives from the Conglamo corporation, who are sponsoring an invention fair at the skool so that the children will create a new product for them to mass produce across the country. Hearing this, Zim states his intention to win the fair by creating a product which will enable him to take over the country once it's mass produced. Later, at his house, Dib is explaining to Gaz how he intends to beat Zim at the fair, only to make it clear he has no idea what the purpose of his invention (a device which shoots lasers) actually is. Meanwhile, at his base, Zim is explaining to GIR his own plans for the fair, but GIR is more focused on his own invention - Mr. Wiener Face, a toy made from a wiener with a face placed on it. At the fair, Conglamo's robot CEO Conglamatron is not impressed by any of the entries, least of all Dib's, which ends up blasting her while he's trying to figure out what it's supposed to do. After this, Conglamatron reaches Zim's entry, which he is shocked to realize GIR has replaced with numerous copies of Mr. Wiener Face. To his further surprise, Conglamatron loves Mr. Wiener Face and declares it the winning invention. Dib, not realizing the wieners were not Zim's idea, demands to know what their true purpose is, with Zim brushing him off rather than admit what happened. As Conglamo begins mass producing Mr. Wiener Face, Zim becomes determined to find a way to make a workable plan out of them, while Dib becomes similarly obsessed with figuring out what Zim's "plan" is. Zim eventually gives up as the day of Mr. Wiener Face's public debut arrives, when he is surprised by Dib arriving and revealing that he's discovered the "true" purpose of the wieners. That their bizarre appearance will subconsciously create an obsession in people, who will buy more and more until the economy collapses, leaving Earth ripe for conquest. Zim accepts this plan, convincing himself he subconsciously had it planned all along, and prepares to go forward with it. However, upon its release, Mr. Wiener Face is a total failure, as everyone assumes it's food and are repulsed by the taste. Congalamo goes bankrupt, while Zim is stuck with the majority of the useless wieners. Facts of Doom *Tait Howard's variant cover is a parody of the Mad Max franchise. *This issue marks the first time that the events of Invader Zim are specifically mentioned to take place in the United States. Before, it was only certain that the series took place in North America. References Category:Comic Category:Merchandise Category:Issue 33 Category:Volume 7